This invention relates generally to the surfacing of roof and siding structures of buildings, and particularly to the construction and arrangement of panels for such surfacing.
In the past, various materials and panel constructions have been used for surfacing roof and siding structures of buildings. Particular reference can be made to common wood shingles and shakes that are generally applied over a waterproof membrane (e.g., tar paper) and secured to underlying sheathing. Another common type of surfacing consists of shingles made of flexible composition which are likewise secured to underlying sheathing. Composition shingles or panels have the advantage that they can be applied over existing roofing (e.g., over composition or wood shingles), due to their flexibility. However, the surfacing that they provide lacks aesthetic qualities, particularly in that their dimensions are such that when applied in overlapping rows, their lower edges do not provide a distinct shadow line comparable to a wooden shake roof. Some roofing panels (e.g., U.S. Re. 27,502) have been made that are intended primarily for new structures, and which include both structural sheathing (e.g., plywood) and roof surfacing (e.g., wood shakes). However, such panels are not economically feasible for applying a roof surfacing over an existing roof.